


Planes, Trains, and Automobiles

by pinkandwhitelilies



Category: Masters of Sex
Genre: F/M, Fair fic, author's first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkandwhitelilies/pseuds/pinkandwhitelilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virginia and kids go to the fair! Bill tags along. So many cliches. Eventually there will be sexytimes, but lots of fluff first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planes, Trains, and Automobiles

Dr. Master's waiting room was used to seeing children of all ages, but there was always a little bit more chaos this time of year. The fair had come to town and Virginia's babysitter brought her kids by at the end of work. Bill didn't dislike Virginia's children, he just thought that they might have had enough sugar for the day. Possibly for the week. 

"Mom! Mom! Sandy Perkins said there was a sculpture of a cow made entirely out of butter! Can we see it?"

"Mom, can we watch the pig races?!"

"Mom, can we ride the Ferris wheel?" 

"Mom, can we get some candy apples? I bet I could eat a DOZEN of them!"

"Okay, okay!" Virginia said as she tried to regain control over her rambunctious children, "We will see as much of the fair as we can, but no Henry, you will not be eating more than one sugar covered apple." 

This brought on a chorus of awws and pouts, which Virginia dutifully ignored, "I hope everyone's been on their best behavior this week." 

"Oh they've been wonderful! Henry even finished his family history report. It could use a bit more gluing, but Henry did a great job on it!" Pam replied. 

"Oh that's right! Henry mentioned it earlier this week. Were you able to find the news clippings? I think they might have been in the box..." 

"Above the coats in the hall closet, yep!" Pam nodded with enthusiasm, "We got them out and pasted them together as a nice collage. Then we added a title and some decorations around the articles." 

"O-oh well, that's very good then." Virginia recovered, "I'd love to see it, Henry." 

"Later, Mom! Let's go to the fair _now_ , it isn't even due until tomorrow." 

"News articles?" Bill asked, the conversation finally interesting him. 

"Just a few things I collected over the years when I was touring with their father. I always liked reading my name in the paper, so I tried to save some of the clippings."

"Oh, you're so modest Virginia! Did you know Virginia was once the headliner at the Biltmore?" Pam interjected excitedly. "Apparently, she had such an impact the Times called her voice 'soul touching'." 

"It was just for two weeks, and really the best part ended up being the free room." 

Curious, Bill asked, "Oh? Was New York too big of a town for you?"

"It wasn't that it was...hey NO running in the hallway!"

"I'll go corral them in the car." Pam piped up, chasing after them. 

"Thank you! Actually I'd better slip out too, I need to drop off Pam before we head over to the fair grounds. If I wait any longer the ceiling will be covered in handprints."

"Of course. You said you would be available to work tomorrow evening?"

"Yes, George has them this weekend and since he's picking them up from school I can stay as long as you need me to." 

"Excellent. Well, enjoy yourselves. I'll see you tomorrow." Bill said as he drifted back to his office.

*****

Bill was not avoiding his wife. He had very important work that needed to be attended to.

There was data that needed to be cataloged, notes that needed to be organized, interviews that needed to be transcribed. Jane was capable, but really some of this just needed an expert's eye. Bill did not flinch when the phone rang, the call probably from his wife, wondering if she should leave dinner in the warmer for him. 

Hesitantly he rose the receiver to his ear, "Masters."

"Hi Bill, it's Virginia."

Bill perked up immediately, "Virginia? Is everything all right?"

"We're all fine, but I do have an enormous favor to ask of you."

"Oh?"

"Apparently we left the hospital without Henry's bag. You wouldn't happen to see a brown knapsack in the office, would you?"

"Hmm, let me check… …ah would it contain a collage titled 'My Mom and Dad were in a band'?"

"That would be the one."

"The crayon music notes are a nice touch."

"I'll be sure to tell him."

"However the 'b' in band should be capitalized."

"We'll fix that later."

"Also there is so much residue in the bag I think I my hand is stuck to my desk."

"Bill, he's EIGHT."

"...I was talking about the glue."

Virginia paused, "Well, you can take that up with Pam." 

"Will do. You were going to ask for a favor?"

"Yes, is there any way you could drop it by my house on your way home? _No Mom someone might steal it._ Nobody is going to steal it. _You said someone might steal our toys if we left them in the yard._ That's your toys, not a knapsack. _But Mom, I have three comic books in there._ Dr. Masters can put it behind the bushes. _But Mom, my project was in there and Mrs. Brooks said she wouldn't accept late work, even if our dogs ate it._ No one is going to take it, but if someone did, I'm sure she would understand. _You don't know Mrs. Brooks._ "

"Virginia, how about I just bring the bag to you. Where are you now?"

"At Pam's, but we really need to get to the fair soon. Don't worry, it's a decent neighborhood, nobody's going to steal the bag."

"Well, I don't want you to lose your news clippings." Bill paused, "How about I meet you at the fair? I can just give it to you there." 

Honestly, even Bill was surprised by his offer. 

"Oh, really you don't have to. I know you're trying to get home at a reasonable hour these days."

"It's no trouble. Just tell me where to meet you."

It was important that Virginia could rely on Bill. Even he understood that small gestures can leave an enormous impact. These clippings must be important to Virginia if she put them in a keepsake box, and she shouldn't risk losing them just because her boss couldn't be bothered to care. Plus most of the work he was doing could be put off until Virginia was here, or perhaps Jane could do some of it. 

Bill was not trying to spend more time with Virginia. He was just being a good coworker.


End file.
